Dogs of the Military, meet Mage, Butler, and Atlantis
by The Sapphire Alchemist
Summary: What happens when Ed, Al, Roy and two others meet with the characters from Black Butler, Fairy Tail, and Stargate Atlantis? WARNING I did create my own characters so if you don't like it, don't read it. I suck at summaries, so just give it a try. T for mild language later on.
1. Emily Kane, Sapphire Alchemist!

EMILY P.O.V

Hey Anna," I looked to my younger sister questioningly. "What're we gonna do? Colonel Mustang wants the report from Liore and I don't have enough time to write it up, not to mention lack of writing materials."

The train ride to Central is only so long… I think as I curl my long brown hair around my fingers.

"Well you don't think of asking around do you? Jeez, I can't imagine becoming a State Alchemist only to hand in reports on every little thing you do. Lucky me! I'll be right back" Anna replied. She then stood up and walked over to various people on the train asking for a pen and paper, and came back with a pen and about 12 sheets of paper.

"Remind me to stay away from you State Alchemists! You get too much paperwork!" Anna laughed. I scowled and got to work.

State Alchemists are referred to as "Dogs of the Military" obediently carrying out orders from the upper chain of command, even going so far as to kill if ordered to without hesitation. State Alchemists (S.A s for short) were called in at the end of the Ishvalan war over in Ishval, which was sparked due to a military officer accidently shooting and killing an Ishvalan child. When the S.A s were called in they were given each an area of Ishval to reduce to nothing but crumbled buildings and people to ash.

I became an S.A at the age of fourteen, under advisement from Fürher King Bradley, after hearing about my assistance in catching a criminal wanted by the state, who was a very powerful Alchemist, but I only kicked his ass because he hurt Anna. Nonetheless they took me in for exams, and I am now the second-youngest person to have passed the S.A Examinations. Ever. The youngest is Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist, who achieved S.A status at age 12.

Just recently I've been filled in on the truth, and I mean all of it. The Homunculi are a group of Perfect Beings, who are powered by a Philosopher's Stone. Not only that, King Bradley himself is a Homunculus, as well as his son, Selim. The Homunculi have turned the entire nation into a transmutation circle to create the ultimate Philosopher's Stone.

A Philosophers Stone is a pure substance that increases alchemical abilities while ignoring the law of Equivalent Exchange, which means in order to gain something; something of equal value must be given. Or lost, depends on how you view it. Another side note, the main ingredient for a Philosophers Stone is a human sacrifice. Well, I should say a couple hundred human sacrifices.

"Central is the next stop! Please grab your luggage from the Luggage car, and don't leave anything behind!" A voice over the roaring of the train cried out.

"Ah, crap! I didn't finish it! The Colonel's going to have my head for sure! But Ed's supposed to be there, and apparently we are all going on a mission up North." I say as I pack up everything. I look up once I'm done and see Anna staring at me with green eyes peeking through brown hair.

"North? North? What the hell is there to do up there it's absolutely freezing! What about frostbite!?"

"Well I'll get more information once we get there, won't I? There is a small café about a block away from HQ. Let me finish my report there and you can grab a coffee while you wait."

"Whatever you say, Emily, I just won't be in the room when the Colonel hears your late, and held up this mission you're supposed to go on up North…"

Sigh. "Point, I guess I'd rather not hand in a report than to hold up some important mission to the North, where it snows all year round. The trains' stopped now, let's go." And so we hopped off the train and grabbed a taxi to Central HQ.

The ride remained quiet and I fiddled with my S.A pocket watch that all S.A s are given when they pass. The watches serve as proof of our position and allow us access to otherwise restricted research materials, and also increases the alchemical ability of the wearer.

"Thank-you, sir. Have a nice day!" Anna called as we left the taxi. I picked up my suitcase and headed to the main entrance to HQ. When I arrived at the guards, I fished for my pocket watch.

"Emily Kane, Sapphire Alchemist, here to report to Colonel Mustang." I said as I held up my watch for proof of rank. The guards stepped aside and saluted me as we walked into the building.

"Well this is creepy, why do they salute you? Did they always do this?" Anna whispered in my ear.

"This is the first time you've been with me when I arrived at the main gate. Normally I arrive first then I send a message saying to let you in. My rank is equivalent to that of a Major, so I guess it's only natural, right?"

"Oh, okay. Cool, I guess."

Not enough time passes before I'm at Mustang's office. I knock then enter. I walk in and Ed and his brother, Al (short for Alphonse) are sitting on the couches.

"Sorry for holding everyone up! Train was late, and it was hard to get on in time, I almost missed it! What's up, Pipsqueak?" I direct the last question at Edward. As per usual, it inflames him.

"PIPSQUEAK? WHO'RE YOU CALLIN A PIPSQUEAK WHO ISN'T VISIBLE EVEN UNDER A MICROSCOPE? SPEAK FOR YOURSELF, SUB-ATOMIC BUG!" I'm pretty much used to the size jokes, but this is basically a challenge.

"Who are you calling a Sub-Atomic Bug, Flea?" I calmly reply.

"Enough! Time is of the essence! I want all of you on the next train to North City!" Mustang's voice rang throughout the office. We quieted down and took our respective seats on the couches.

"Listen up! We can't let anything happen at Briggs!

The homunculi plan on carving a 'Bloody Crest' into the Wall of Briggs. If that happens, the blood for the transmutation circle will be complete. I need both of you or all four of you to head up there and make sure that doesn't happen, although," he paused. His next words were almost whispered. "I'd rather you not go, but, we have no other choice. Everyone else is busy."

"What do you mean by that Colonel?" Al asked.

"I mean the Northern Wall of Briggs. She doesn't take kindly to strangers. I'll get Armstrong to help us out." Mustang was pacing in front of his desk, where a large stack of paperwork stood about a foot and a half high. I snickered. Thankfully it went unnoticed as Mustang turned back to us.

"I want you all to go down to the uniform Seamstress and tell her what you'll need. I'd advise you be quick about getting there, to the wall, I mean," Mustang pointed at Edward, Anna then to me. "Your Automail will be the cause of frost bite where it attaches to your skin. I'm pretty sure you don't want that to happen, yes?"

"Yes, sir." Anna said. We were almost out the door when it suddenly started rumbling.

"Wh-what is that?" Ed yelled over the sound of the building seeming to collapse. A bright light flashed and we were all thrown for a ride as our worlds turned black.

_**A.N:: Hey guys. I know I suck ass at writing but do leave reviews and stuff, i want to know what you think. i promise a few updates because i've got already 8867 words to it and counting. If i've got any info wrong please let me know and if you wanna send hate I'm fine with that because I know i'll get it sooner or later and frankly, dear, I don't give a damn.**_


	2. Different World, Different People

I awoke to find myself surrounded by a huge forest, with at least 80' tall trees. I hear a soft moan of pain from my left and see Edward lying there with a hand to his head.

"Ed, Where are we?" I asked the age – old, cliché, question.

"The hell if I know. Hey, Where are Al and Anna?"

"I don't know. Come on Sapphire, Fullmetal. We've got to find them." Colonel Mustang stepped out from the bushes, looking quite disheveled. I guess he had been thrown in too. But I wish he were the **one** who got lost all the same. Sigh. Dreams are only dreams. I stand up and dust myself off. Edward stands up beside me and joins me as we follow Mustang into the forest.

"Hey do you hear that?" Ed asks. I stop and listen for any kind of sound.

"I think I hear footsteps!" I say and I run off towards the crunching of branches beneath feet.

"Sapphire wait! Be careful!" The Colonel yells after me. I stop and turn around.

"And just who do you think your talking to? You know me, I'm always reckless, but I GUESS I'll be careful this time, only because I don't know what could be out here. Report to you when I find you!" I yell back as I climb a tree with the help of my Alchemy. I jump from tree to tree until I find the source of the noise. As I get closer I realize that the sound is too loud to be jut Al and Anna, even with the fact Al is a heavy suit of armor. As I draw even closer I hear at least six different voices, and **thankfully** two of them are Al and Anna's. They sound unharmed and curious, so that's a good sign. I go slower as the group of people the double A's are with because sound travels far in this forest. What I see surprises me.

There are four people dressed in what looks like heavy-duty equipment except for one who has dreadlocks and is dressed in something tan. Well built and cute. I like him. I think to myself. There is a woman, also with darker colored skin and long light brown hair, lighter then the man I was just talking about with the dreadlocks. The woman is dressed like the other two men in the group, but one seems to be more **interested** in what chemicals in the atmosphere are what. He has brown hair and has a science-y look about him. I wonder if he's an Alchemist. The guy who is leading them is also cute with black hair. More of a soldier than the previous one. Anna and Al are walking behind the group asking questions with smiles. That's good, at least. Anna suddenly smiles wider and yells out.

"C'mon Emily! They're good people! They won't hurt us ya know, midget."

I hesitate nonetheless, but decided to climb down a ways and jump.

The looks varied when I used alchemy to soften my landing. I walk up to Anna and **playfully** hit her. She hates being tall. So I turn it to my advantage.

"Whatever you say, four – story." I tell her. She slaps me playfully back. I turn to the people and introduce myself.

"Hi! My name is Emily Kane, Anna's older sister. Where I come from, I'm known as The Sapphire Alchemist, I work for the Central Army." I say and hold my hand out. The Black-Hair Leader shook my hand first.

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. This is my team, Teyla Ammogin," LTC Sheppard pointed to the woman who shook my hand. "Ronan Dex," he said as he pointed to the man with dreadlocks. We exchanged a very firm shake and the LTC pointed to the final man in the group. "This is Dr. Rodney McKay. He's our Science Guy."

"Science Guy?" I ask as we shake hands. "Then are you an Alchemist?" Rodney shook his head.

"They don't know what Alchemy is here, sis. They've **offered** to take us back where they have food. And beds. Beds are like, most important. I_ need _sleep to function."

"Alright let me run ahead of you a bit, I need to signal the others. Do you guys have a smoke or a flare?"

"Yes, I have one right here." Teyla said as she dug around in her pocket and got a hold of a flare gun. I ran ahead and used alchemy to create a platform just above the trees, stood, and fired the flare gun. I waited a bit and an answering Alchemic reaction **below** from about 300 meters away to the west told me they received it. I put the earth back to order, and walked back to the group.

"They'll be here shortly so we can wait, they're only about 300 meters off to the west of us."

"That was really cool, what you just did. How did you do it?" Rodney asked me.

"Well since Alchemy is basically science, all she really had to do was re arrange the particles and create something equal to the mass of what she used." Anna told them.

"So that big circle at the base of your pillar was the amount of earth it required?" John asked.

"Yes. All Alchemists abide by the law of Equivalent Exchange. Do you know what that is?" I asked, ready to explain.

"Yes. Your friend Alphonse told us so. But that is besides the point, we-"

"EMILY!" I heard Edward yell out. I looked to my left and Ed came out of the bushes waving and out of breath. The Colonel followed closely behind.

"Hey Al! Nice to see you **again**! Who are these people you're with?"

That struck up a whole conversation about who was who. After it was made clear that Roy and John would work together as they were both high-ranking military members, John **continued** what he was saying before.

"Anyways, we've got a few people like you except they call themselves mages from this guild called Fairy Tail, I think it was. Do you know them?"

"No, we have no idea where they come from either, sorry. But we would love to come back with you to figure out a way to get home! But only if you can take on five more people, that is. We don't want to over load your base..."

"Oh trust me! You have no way of possibly over loading us. The city of Atlantis is huge. We've been there for a long time now and we still haven't reached every end of the city." John said with a bit of small laughter.

As we headed back towards the device they called a Stargate, Mustang was telling off Edward for not handing in the report for where he was I snickered which was a dumb thing to do, as he immediately turned to me and hounded onto me.

"Don't even get me **started** on YOU, Sapphire. Where is your report? Did you even remember? We need to keep tabs on Liore! The Homunculi might attack there again. The people there are only just starting to rebuild the town it would be seen as a perfect attempt to collect more sacrifices! Were you two even thinking?"

"Umm, I was doing mine on the train and I'll finish it when we get to this Atlantis place. I don't see a solid writing surface around anywhere, do you?" I asked sarcastically. The Colonels fiery gaze whipped around to Edward who barely flinched. He was probably used to this more than I was.

"And what is YOUR excuse, Fullmetal?"

"You called me in and I asked if I could **complete** it while we waited for Em and Anna to arrive but you had so much paperwork stacked on your desk it was impossible to work there." Edward replied with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. The Colonel turned red in the face at this and silently stormed ahead with the others while Edward fell back to walk beside me.

"H-how is Rosé doing? Last I saw her she was a puddle of despair."

"She's doing wonderful, actually. She helps out by providing lunch for everyone. Ask Al; he was there too, along with Hohenheim. They were building the town back up stronger than ever."

"That's good." Ed breathed out a sigh of relief. "Wow." He said a short while after.

"Wow what?" I asked. As I looked up, I got the answer to my question. A huge stone ring with triangular blue jewels at eight even intervals loomed in front of us.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Stargate, an inter-dimensional portal created by a race we call the Ancients. Shall we **get started**?" John Sheppard's voice echoed around the clearing. I looked over to where Teyla was pressing symbols on what looked like a tree stump made out of stone with a blue round gem like the triangular ones on the Stargate in the middle. I walked up to her and asked her what is was.

"We call it a DHD, it stands for 'Dial Home Device'. It allows us to activate a certain pattern if symbols that creates a wormhole. If you like I can point to you what ones to activate and you can press them."

"Okay! Sounds fun!"

Teyla starts pointing to symbols and as I press them matching symbols light up on the Stargate. Anna wandered over to see what I was doing.

"Hey sis, let's press on the blue dome at the same time, cause I feel like pressing things. John is making sure nobody stands to close to the Gate so we don't have to worry."

"Why? What happens if we stand to close to the Stargate?"

"The creation of the world dimensional wormhole creates a slight vacuum which disintegrates on contact. So basically if you want to live stand behind the people who know about it."

'Oh' I thought and we placed our hands on the blue dome and pressed.

The Stargate activated in a wave of what looked like water. After extending out about 12 feet and back about the same distance it was still and rippled in the circle inside the stone ring of the Stargate. John entered a bunch of numbers via a small wrist device. He looked back at everyone and beckoned. Rodney stepped through but didn't come out the other side.

"Now. I don't have a great way to explain how this works but it's easy to use. Just step into it all the way. You might be a little cold after but it won't last long. Atlantis is warm. I, John Sheppard,"

He lead us to the gate and we stepped inside and when we got out John finished his sentence. "Welcome all of you to The Lost City of Atlantis."


	3. Backstory

_**A.N:: This is mostly a backstory chapter. Sorry if you want you can read then skip, but it clears a few things up for later on, when shit hits the fan.**_

What greeted us was amazing. It was a large room with two floors and a huge staircase leading up to the second floor, which split off, into a set of about 5 stairs to the right and the left of the main one. The stairs had glowing parts at the base of them and there were plants at the bottoms of each one. Up the stairs to the left there was what looked like a control room with various things glowing on a screen like a movie. It appeared to be showing something. I wondered how far ahead these people were on technology. Did they have cars? What am I saying of course they do? When I looked back up to the left this time, a woman with short brown hair dressed in basic black pants and a red shirt that showed off her curves came out of a room which had automatic swivelling panels. There must be some serious science behind all of this. I would love to get my hands on it. The woman came down to greet us with Rodney right behind her. _She must be the leader of the group if she was immediately notified prior to our arrival._ I thought to myself.

"Hello and Welcome to Atlantis. My name is Elizabeth Weir, and I am the leader of this expedition. What are you're names? Rodney forgot. Sorry."

"No problem!" It was Edward who spoke up first. "My name is Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist." As he and Alphonse were introducing themselves I noticed that men with guns were staring at Al. John looked my way and noticed in almost an instant unease at this and waved his hand and they stood down. When I turned back to the conversation Ed was telling Elizabeth what a State Alchemist is. Edward finished up, and the eyes all turned to me. I cleared my throat and introduced myself.

"My name is Emily Kane, also known as The Sapphire Alchemist. This my younger sister, Anna." I said as I pointed to her. Anna waved with a huge ass grin on her face. She turned around nudged me and pointed to my left where a bunch of scientists were gathered. I suddenly felt the urge to go and see what they were doing.

We were bundled down to the infirmary for a quick check over where the doctors were baffled by our condition and Dr. Beckett couldn't get enough of our Automail, claiming it to be the coolest. There were others there that stared at us. After were given clean report we were lead down a winding path that I should really get to know or I won't find my way to wherever the food is by none other than John Sheppard. Unless it's like, transported. When we got down there, there were two boys, about 17 who were having some trouble with the doors. They were waving their hands in front of a long portion sticking out from the wall with three glowing rectangles. One of them had pink hair with a black vest and white pants and a scarf that had a grey ish tint to it. He was starting to get quite visibly agitated and the guy beside him was trying to calm him down. The other guy had black hair and had decided to strip down to just his pants, which had a dark greenish colour.

"Shut up Gray! I can make it work!" The pink haired one yelled at the other guy.

"Come on, Natsu. You will never be able to open it you've been trying for ten minutes. Hot head."

"Bring it Ice brain! You think you can open the door?" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah Flame Breath. Just watch how a professional does it." And with that Gray waves his hand in front of the sensor and the door opens.

"Told you, Fire Brain. You just can't open doors and I'd rather not fight here we'd sink the city." Gray said coolly as Natsu turned to glare at him, faces only inches apart.

"And besides, I'm pretty sure you don't want your ass kicked in front of five new people. The Lieutenant Colonel has already witnessed your sad defeat." John smirked ever so slightly at this reminder. Natsu turned to look at us and noticed for the first time they were in the presence of others. He let out a nervous sort of laugh, then ducked inside the room

"Sorry about that. Natsu is very impatient and his temper is well known. I'm Gray, if you

didn't know and that idiot in there is Natsu. Who are you guys and where are you from?"

"I am Emily, and this is Edward, Alphonse, Anna, and Colonel Mustang. We come from a place called Amestris. You?"

"I come from a country called Fiore. Our Wizards guild is based in the town of Magnolia." Gray said.

"Oh we have five bases. One to the North, West, South, East, and the main base, Central. Is your guild big?" At this point the door opened just in time for my last question to be heard. Natsu growled.

"It's _different._" Then walked away.

"What was all that about?" Al asked pointing in the direction Natsu left.

"When he came to Fairy Tail, our Guild, it looked totally different. But thanks to a battle between us and the Lord Phantom Guild, our Guild was completely destroyed."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Anna said.

"Don't be. We re-built it and it has so many more features now then last time."

"Oh that's nice."

"I'll leave you with Natsu, and Gray. I would like you all to attend a debriefing of the

Mission if you don't mind. Dr. Weir also asked me to ask you to write up a report each about what happened when you arrived on P3X-192. We also need to do a quick background check. Is this okay?" John said. I froze immediately. There are some parts of my past I even hid from the Colonel! I nod just as calmly as everyone else concealing the storm inside and I am bombarded with flashbacks.

_"Anna! Anna! What are we going to do? When daddy comes home...he-he'll blame us for the fire! He will hurt us again and again and again! We need to run away!" I screamed at my younger sister. _

_"We have to bear it! All of daddy's Alchemy books are here and if we behave...we might find out more about human transmutation! We could bring mom back!" Anna screamed over the roar of the thunder. It was a dry lightning storm and the rain had just started. 'Too late' I thought as raindrops splattered on my already wet cheeks. _

_Three months later_

_"Please! I didn't mean to read those books! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Anna screamed as the man who we once considered to be our father (with only a _few _issues) rained blows upon blows upon her with fists that seemed like iron knuckles. I was helpless. Tied up. Bruised. Broken. No, not broken completely because I still can stand. Barely. But there was one thing I could do._

_"STOP! STOP HURTING MY SISTER!" I scream at him. He turns to me. _

_"You want to take her place?" He asked. _

_"Anything! Just stop hurting Anna!" I cried out. Tears have long stopped staining my cheeks as his fists turned to me. They stopped coming a long time ago. _

_Eight months from then_

_BANG_

_I couldn't believe it. One shot could silence such a monster. My frail form trembled with the effort of lifting even the small gun. I had found it when I had pulled my chain loose and walked up to sneak out some food for Anna's famished and nutrition deprived body. Her first before me. He didn't have time to react, as the bullet passed through his brain. He fell to the floor with a loud thud and I could hear Anna screaming my name in fear. When we had sneaked up stairs once I read about flame alchemy. I was sure I could do it so I took a chance to burn him up, but I forgot to control the flames within the circle and in minutes the house was going to burn. Flames licked up the wooden support beams. 'Crap! I've got to grab Anna! We've got to go!'_

_Two Months Later_

_"Anna!" I called. "Anna! I've got it! I'm finished! We can bring Mom back now!"_

_"Really?" Anna looked up, hope shinning so clearly in her eyes. I smiled back at her and held up my study sheets._

_"Yep!" And I waved for her to follow me __to where __the biggest mistake of our lives was about to take place, and I was helpless to stop it. _

_"Ready?"_

_"Yeah. No more living alone. No more pain. Just you, Mom, and me. Let__'__s forget about that monster and focus on the now, yeah?"_

_We pressed our hands on the transmutation circle. Glowing golden light swirled around us and filled the room. But suddenly the gold was enveloped by a purple black light, swirling around us. I shivered but I remained with my hands on the circle. _

_"Don't stop! This probably-ANNA!" I screamed for my sister who was being pulled into what looked like a giant eye that had appeared in the middle of the circle. Before I knew it, the room was dark again, candles blown out. I looked up only to see an inhuman thing on the ground. It didn't even have the remote __**shape **__of a human. And for the first time in a year, I started to cry. _

_"NO! Take me to my sister!" And I reactivated the circle and clapped my hands. Black hands came and grabbed me out of the eye that had come back and enveloped me now, as well. _

_I was standing in a pure white room that seemed to have no beginning, end or even a door. Well, there was one but it was too heavy for me to push. The stone door had alchemic symbols all over it. _

_"Well hello, young Alc. He. Mist." Came a voice from behind me. _

_"Who are you?" I asked as I whipped around. A white figure surrounded by a dark mist. _

_"Why, I am honoured you asked, Allllchemist. I am what you all would call the World. Or the Universe. Or God. Or Truth. Or All. Or One. But, I am also...YOU.__" __Creaking sounded behind me and the door opened and I was pulled in. _

_"Hush now. This what you wanted, isn't it?" Truth said with a grin _

_Chapter 2_

_It felt like all the info in the world was pouring into my head at once and it was painful. _

_"Stop! Please! It hurts-it's too much! PLEASE STOP!" I screamed and closed my eyes. When I opened them I saw something. My mom. The secret to Human Transmutation. _

_"Mom! MOOOOOOMMM!" But just before I could grab her I was back to where Truth sat. _

_"No! Mom! Anna!"_

_" I will allow you to take one out but without one arm and one leg. Each." Truth told me. I screamed yes before I knew what I had agreed to. I searing pain ripped through me as my left arm and right leg were pulled from me and I was thrown back to reality. But my screams weren't alone. My sister was alive and whole, trying to clutch her right arm. Well, where her right arm used be, that is. I looked around and saw a sea of blood in our small cramped living space. I soon passed out from the pain and I woke up in Rush Valley not long after. _

_I lay there, and wondered why I couldn't move my left arm or right leg. Then I remembered. I sat up as fast as I could and sprung out of the bed only to fall flat on my face, Needles ripping out of my skin and leaving larger holes. 'Dumbass! You've got one leg now, remember?' I thought. Anna. I needed to find Anna. I was just about to, too, when a large man walked in the door with an old woman behind him. The man__'__s face was covered, but the woman was quite short, with pink hair tied back and small round glasses perched on her nose. Black smoke rose from a pipe she held in her hand as she looked down at me. _

_"I had a case like this not too long ago. Don't worry," she said to me "your sister is sleeping. How foolish! Is this world full of idiotic children with nothing better to do than break the laws of Alchemy?"_

_"Pinako, go easy on them please. I transported them here so you could fit them with Automail. Will you or won't you?" The man asked as he picked me up carefully and set me back on the bed. _

_"Well?" She looked at me. _

_"I'll do it. How long will rehabilitation take?"_

_I asked. I know what Automail is. I know how painful it is. _

_"Three years." I'll do it in two, I thought. I'll do it in two._

"Hey! EMILY! Are you even alive?"

Edward was waving his hand in front of my face rapidly. Only 2 minutes had passed and everyone was staring at me with concern. A blonde girl had come by in the time I was spacing out.

"Oh! I'm sorry." I say looking down.

"You're nervous, aren't you? What do you have to be nervous about? They don't know our laws we won't be court martialed or anything like that! Why, is there something you're not telling us?"

I never told anyone.

"There's a bit more to the background only me and the Colonel know about and it is none of your business. Okay?" I said sourly.

"Oh well sorry for asking!" Ed said with a scowl. I backed off instantly, afraid to fight him.

"Ed, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap. My past isn't as clean as Mustang thinks it is. I hope they don't have a lie detector or something. Cause I need to tell a few lies, or I might get kicked out!" I said.

"Like what? You trust us, don't you?" Al said.

"Well you always wondered how I got those scars and met the Colonel didn't you? Well, my father was abusive, especially after mom died in a fire. He came back from the war in Ishval, blamed us for the mess, and started laying into us with everything he had. He was abusive before but nothing like that. He would experiment on us with strange alchemy. I soon escaped by shooting him with a gun and I set the house on fire. That's when we did _That Thing_ and lost the limbs. Someone found us and took us to Granny and then we set out to learn alchemy and we ran across the criminal. You guys know the rest from there." I finished. I glanced back at them and they all wore some sort of sad or pitiful expression and I hated it.

"Oh. My. God." A blonde girl said as she looked at me. "And I thought my dad was bad."

"Who're you?" Anna asked pointing to the girl.

"Oh! Sorry! Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia!"

We were shown to our quarters and we set up our bed sheets and everything. The beds felt soft and comfortable, for a military base. I left my room and set out on my own. I wanted to discover and stake out the place on my own. It wasn't long before I wondered down halls and came to a closet. When I looked inside a panel opened up and I tapped a random glowing light on the screen. A bright white gold light immediately surrounded me and when it cleared I stood in front of a science laboratory. I was immediately happy and was about to walk up when a guy with a heavy accent came up and hooked me away from it.

"Don't you touch anything! Do even know what that is?"

"Judging from the smell and look I would have to say Magnesium, why? I know all the harmful effects, you know. I _am_ an Alchemist."

"Bet you can't list more than five elements." Another scientist said. Seriously? What kind of Alchemist would I be if I didn't know any?

"You'll regret this. Here goes!" I take a deep breath and start the long list. "Hydrogen. Helium. Lithium. Beryllium. Boron. Carbon. Nitrogen. Oxygen. Fluorine. Neon. Sodium. Magnesium. Aluminum. Silicon. Phosphorus. Sulphur. Chlorine. Argon. Potassium. Calcium. Iron. Nickel. Cobalt. Zinc. Gallium. Bromine-"

"Alright. ALL RIGHT we got it. I guess you can look around but just_ please _don't touch ANYTHING." And they left me to my own devices. I explored for a bit, asking about the city to those who didn't seem to be too busy, and about the technology here. As I walked back to the closet – Let's just call it an elevator for now – I remembered I totally forgot to ask what they called these things. I step in press a light and I was off.


	4. Introductions

This time I end up in a hallway. I took a deep breath and noticed the smell of food. Following my nose, I take a few twists and turns and come to a large area, which could only be the eating area. People were separated into small groups enjoying a meal with their friends. I felt a hand on my shoulder and instinctively flinched away from the touch. I have no idea why but I do that sometimes. I looked up and behind me to find Anna there.

"It's lunch break. C'mon. If I'm hungry, you're probably starving. The trays are over here."

Anna was right. I just didn't realize how hungry I really was until I_ really_ smelled it. The smell of juicy meat floated up to my nostrils, along with the smell of corn, potatoes, and **_omigosh are those fricken brownies_**? My mouth watered. I took tons and managed to eat it all, surprisingly. Anna stared at me as I finished my lovely brownies.

"Wfha?" I asked not quite swallowing all of my dessert before talking.

"You. You are freaking crazy, and I never knew you cold eat that much, let alone have room for dessert. Your going to have a stomach ache later and I'm going to scream out, 'I told you so' and laugh my ass off."

"Technically you can't really laugh your ass off, it's pretty much impossible but ah, even you might be able to manage it."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Think you're funny, don't you?" Anna said with a bit of a sarcastic smile.

"Damn straight. I think I'm hilarious." I grin back, even more sarcastic. I looked about the room and found a bunch of people who I was honestly curious about. They didn't look like they were from this base and honestly there was a bit of a glare competition going on.

A young boy, about maybe 12, with blue-black hair was glaring at another boy, about the same age, taller, with blonde hair and blue eyes. The blonde seemed overjoyed to say the least but the other broke off the contest and turned. I got to see his facial features better, to find out he also had blue eyes, but sported a black eye patch over his right eye that was tied behind his head in a perfect bow.

I placed my tray of dishes on a pile to give to the cleaners and waited for Anna. We walked down the halls till we got back to the closet thing. A boy about 17 years old with black hair and - _omigosh _\- nothing but his boxers on stepped in with us.

"This Dr. Weir wants us at the control tower. So that would be here." He told us. A beam of light whisked us away.

"Hey, shouldn't you be wearing pants?" Anna asked when we got off.

"Oh crap! Why is it always me?" And he ran back to the closet. Anna and me exchanged glances and headed to the meeting hall.

We somehow remembered the way to the control tower as they called it. We encountered Ronan on our way. Edward was with him, as well as Al.

"Quick question. What are those closet things?" Anna asked to anyone in the group.

"We call them transporters." Ronan answered her. I nodded. He walked up the stairs and gee, who else but those two 12 year olds from the mess hall. With the black haired one staring anywhere but the blond, who although we couldn't hear quite well, was obviously teasing him about something. We walked closer, but not too close.

"Come, Claude." The blond ordered the man beside him. Now that I noticed it the other kid had one beside him as well. A man dressed in black with red eyes. I turned my gaze to this Claude guy. Dressed a little like the other man, he bowed, his glasses glinting and simply replied with,

"Yes, Your Highness."

Which meant the blonde was some fricken nobleman. Holy crap. That young? The black haired boy ushered the same command to his (well it obviously has to be) butler, who replied with,

"Yes, My Lord." And the set headed into the meeting room. _Both are fricken nobles? What the hell? _

I turned to Al, who if he had a proper human form would probably be wearing the most confused look. I was really interested in what they were talking about. I walked through the swivelling panels and there sat the team who we encountered and Natsu, A redhead beside him, Lucy, and behind us, Gray walked in and sat on the other side of the redhead.

"Ah, you four. I'm glad you were able to find your way to here. Good. Now we can begin. First things first. I'm Dr. Weir, and I am the leader of this base. Now for your names. We're going to be together for a while so we might as well save the trouble and please if you have any abilities please list them after your name. Left please." And nodded to Gray. I looked to my sides and noticed the others had taken seats. The only one left was between the kids. Which sucked, by the way. So I sighed and sat down. At least I was close to last. Gray stood up like you would in school.

"The name's Gray Fullbuster. Ice mage." Talk about quick. The redhead in steel armour stood up.

"Erza Scarlet. Re equip Mage." It continued round the circle.

"Natsu Dragoneel. Flame Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Lucy Heartfilia. Stellar Spirit Mage." Oh great. Roy was next.

"Colonel Roy Mustang. Also known as the Flame Alchemist." Wow. His ego didn't make an appearance.

"Edward Elric. Also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Alphonse Elric, Alchemist."

"Annabelle Kane. I much prefer just Anna though. Regular alchemist." There was a long pause of silence as we waited for the butler left of me and the blonde kid to say his name.

"Claude, butler."

"Wow Claude, that was sooo monotone. C'mon! Lighten up." Natsu said from across the room. The circle continued.

"Alois Trancy. The Queen's Spider." And he grinned at the black haired boy on the other side of me. I stood up just a little louder then necessary.

"Right! Emily Kane. Also known as the Sapphire Alchemist." The kid beside me sighed.

"Ciel Phantomhive. The Queen's Guard Dog. Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord. Sebastian Michealis, Butler of Lord Phantomhive." He said with a smirk. My god he was downright hot. _Wait, what?_ That guy is like twice my age and I just thought that? Well there is no denying it. Why are all the hot guys butlers? Geez. We were finished at last, and I felt somewhat relieved. I had started to feel sick to my stomach and a pained look crossed my face right when Anna was looking at me from across the room. A triumphant look of 'Ha I told you so' lit up her facial features as I placed a hand on my stomach. I glared with fire right back at her and she chuckled. Dr. Weir looked at us all and sighed.

"We don't know how to get you back right now, but we will be trying our hardest. We need to do quick background checks on you five," Dr. Weir says as she points at Roy, Ed, Al, Anna, and me. "You still need to do your body scan, Ciel. You too, Alois. I will also take Emily, Lucy and Alphonse to the infirmary as well, so please, everyone else follow John he will take you all on a tour so you can hopefully find your way. Thank you. Dismissed."


	5. Check-ups and Shocked Doctors

Chapter 3

We were lead down corridors back to the closet – I mean, transporter, and Dr. Weir tapped a different light, one that was right below where we were on the map, I think. We stepped out from the transporter and Weir directed us to a group of four beds. Alois stole one for himself, and Ciel obviously was pissed off, but somewhat relieved at the same time. He instead sat beside me instead. Someone came by and helped us out. They took Lucy first, Alphonse next, and they came out looking quite shocked after that. I snickered. Ciel glanced up at me as Alois went in.

"What's so funny? Why did they look like they saw a ghost?" British accent. How come I didn't notice that before?

"The armour. It's empty!" I laughed a little harder now. This kid had the biggest look of confusion on his face. My laughter died out soon enough. Ciel opened his mouth but I cut him off.

"If you want to know, ask him and his older brother, Edward. It's not my place to tell someone else's story." I glanced up as the doctor and Alois came back. Alois left without so much as a pause to look at Ciel, which I found to be amazing, considering they fought all the time. I would've thought he'd have shot at least a glare at him.

"Emily?" The doctor called. I stood up and started to walk to him. "Uh, could you please remove your jacket? That's all."

"Sure." I said as I turned and took off my jacket, revealing my Automail, which got a curious stare from Ciel. I took off the thin black gloves that had been covering my hands and walked back, just as Sebastian, the boy's butler, entered the room.

"Um, yes. This way, shall we?"

The doctor led me to a large room with what appeared to be an extremely low-hanging street light in the middle of it, with a bed of sorts underneath.

"My name is Dr. Carson Beckett, you met me earlier? And, I have to ask, is that arm made out of metal? Or is it just painted to look like it? If it is metal, can you please remove it if possible, we need to scan the upper half of your body for any sickness. The metal could interfere with the scans." Beckett asked. I nodded, not looking forward to putting it back on. Winry taught me how when I was in Rush Valley in case it came out on a mission. Ed, of course, didn't bother to listen. I popped it off with little effort, and lay down on the bed where I was instructed to do so. The streetlamp thing turned on, and a light was thrown down onto my chest. It startled me a little, as it hummed loudly for about 30 seconds, then shut off.

"Alright! Up you sit! You're clean, I just need to give you a needle to prevent any off world flu's while we try to help you find your way home." Right then he stuck me with a needle in my right arm, causing me to let out a little yelp. Within 2 seconds, the needle was removed and a long strip of gauze was wrapped around my arm.

"We can't be too sure you aren't allergic to the chemicals or fabrication of the bandages we use, so this is safer. We'll call you back later for an allergy test. Also, if you would allow it I would like to test your blood, to see what blood type you are, only in case of emergencies of course."

"Fine, whatever." I wondered what type of emergencies he was talking about.

Needles didn't bother me as much as they did Edward, but nonetheless, they weren't my favourite things in the world. I gently rubbed a metal thumb over the crook of my elbow. Re attaching my arm had been painful, as always, but I tried to not cry out. I don't want to look like a child in front of these people because I don't want to be treated as one, but sometimes it just never works and they treat me like a child anyways. The sun was setting on this planet as I walked on.

I was walking down hallways, making a left and ran right into Rodney, who dropped a very small black box, which when I picked it up, sported a crack and chunks of glass were missing. He took it from my hands carefully.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going, Can I fix it for you?" This is just not my day.

"You can't fix it, unless that Alchemy thing you do can, which in that case, be my guest." And Rodney handed me the black box. As I gathered up the thin glass, the thing lit up like a light, and it sort of startled me.

"What? You don't have cellphones where you come from?" Rodney asked with a heavy tone of disbelief and a hint of teasing, as he took in my small reaction.

"Wait, _phone_? As in _Telephone_?"

"Yeah, you guys have phones right?"

"Yeah, but they aren't portable unless you have a huge pack on as far as I know. Wow! This is so cool!" I said as I clapped my hands and slapped the floor beside it. In a blinding alchemical reaction, the black box was back to normal and the light came on again.

"How does it work? Does it run off of some magic? Do you even have magic here?"

"Ha, no. It runs off of electricity, and it connects to a satellite in the Earths atmosphere. But since we aren't on Earth, we've set up a temporary cellular server here so we can reach one another. I'm sorry, were you in a rush to get somewhere?"

"Ah, not really. I'm looking for Natsu-"

"You there!" I turned to the voice and it was Alois. "Natsu's the guy with the pink hair right? Mage, he said?" I waved Rodney a goodbye as he took a call and started raising his voice at the person on the other end. I walked closer to Alois.

"Yeah, have you seen him around?" I asked him. He smirked at me, looked me up and down and told me to follow him. Just who the hell is this kid?

After a few minutes of silence, I decided to break it.

"How long have you been here?" I asked. He looked up at me and actually thought.

"About 4 days. But we would've been dead by now if they hadn't found us!" He grinned like it was this huge joke and he wanted me to ask him. I fell for it, and asked him why.

"These immortal people came after us. One of these guys had hair like the top of a pineapple, and could change his shape, which was pretty cool, I guess. Then there was a guy dressed like your supervisor, that Roy guy? Loves swords. Apparently they are sending out people to find them and bring them in. What?" I had frozen in the hallway. The Homunculi? _Here? _Why? This wasn't good. I blindly ran through the halls like crazy, practically dragging Alois with me.

"Hey! Stop! What are you doing!? Unhand me this instant! What about Natsu!?"

"He can wait! This is more important!" I suddenly stopped before the transporter. I pulled him to face me directly.

"Did _you _tell them to go after the Homunculi?"

"No, they decided that themselves. Hey! Who are the Homunculi? Can you let go of me_ now? _I'll call Claude. You won't like what happens!" I let go. I hit the control tower's light and was there in an instant. I calmed my self down and stepped out. I walked up the stairs and branched off to the right, past the control panels and saw through the glass that Dr. Weir was not in her office. I turned and asked the guy who was hitting buttons on a small book like object.

"Excuse me, have you seen Dr. Weir around anywhere?"

"Yeah, she said something about the Mess Hall…"

"Thanks!" I cut him off and went to the transporter once more.

Running through halls I crashed into Natsu. After we were both sprawled out on the floor, inviting a few curious stares and giggles, we helped each other up.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" Natsu asked me.

"I need to talk to Dr. Weir. Do you mind waiting back at our – ah, what are they called again?"

"Personal Military Quarters?" He suggested.

"Yeah, the PMQ things. Be there I need to ask you something."

"I was headed there anyways, Gray and Lucy want to show me something as well. What do you want?"

"A challenge request!" I said. Flame vs. Flame, perhaps?

"Yeah! Just let me eat, and I'll be all fired up!"

"Cool, I've got to run." I said as I dashed away. I need to tell Dr. Weir that going after the homunculi is **_not_** a good idea. At all.

Turning the corner I almost crash into the good leader herself, but managed to step back before I could. Edward was behind her, looking at me with a smirk.

"What? Thought you could try to run your way taller? It's not going to work, ya know."

"Shut up you microscopic flea!" I turn to Dr. Weir. "Don't send people back to that planet. I heard from Alois, about the immortals you encountered, and I seriously would advise against that." Ed looks to me.

"Wait, are you saying.." Ed turned serious.

"Yeah. Alois encountered_ both _Envy _and _Wrath and lived to tell the tale. I don't know if Gluttony or Greed will be there but," I look directly at Dr. Weir. "You can't send people in they're only going to be killed by them."

"Alright. Meet me in my office in half an hour. I'll delay the mission but not cancel it until I have more details. And please, Just Elizabeth is fine. This way when someone addresses me I know it's someone, hmm, not from around here." And so Elizabeth walked off, leaving a grim feeling in her wake. Ed looked at me.

"I'm going to find Al." Is all he said before he took off.

Walking through the halls lets me clear my head and get to know the place better. Atlantis is a big city, and there are still parts they haven't explored yet. Wow. That alone just creeps me out. Who knows what could be in this huge city? What if the way home is in an unexplored part of the city? I let my thoughts explore as I get back to our Quarters.

"Oh, really? Shall we see whose flames are stronger, then?"

I hear The Colonels voice from inside the room.

"Yeah, I'm all fired up!" came Natsu's voice next. This wasn't good.

"What the hell?" I say as I burst into the room. They both stop to look at me. They wanted to test the other one's strength but we would probably, no we _would_ sink the city in the process.

"I see you found Colonel Mustang, Natsu. I was going to suggest the battle myself but I was going to ask you to do it on the next planet they go to if it has no civilizations because you two are going to sink the city and if you do that we all die so maybe we can ask Elizabeth for a place to do this. You could always not fight…" looking back on my idea made me realize that it was a _bad _idea and I shouldn't have brought it up in the first place. I mentally smashed my head against a brick wall. No wait, seven brick walls.

"No way!" Natsu said. "Didn't you suggest this fight in the first place?"

"Yeah, well, now that I think about it, I should not have said anything about it."

"Too late for that, Sapphire. Might as well see what this guy's made of." The Colonel said, pulling his gloves on.

"SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING CHILDREN! JUST STOP!" And I throw my hands out, sending flames the color of sapphire. That's where I got my S.A code name from, my rare sapphire flames. Roy deflects, while Natsu…**_EATS THEM? _** In a whirlwind like suction, the flames are sucked up into his lungs.

"Thanks for the meal, Em."

"Don't call me Em, not unless you tell me how you did that. It's impossible to eat flames!"

"I'm a Dragon Slayer, so I have the lungs of a dragon, capable of breathing in flames and spiting them out. Sounds cool right?"

"Wait, is that like…Human Transmutation?" I ask, slightly horrified.

"No, it's magic!"

"Pffft. No such thing." I say, crossing my arms, my face going from slightly horrified to downright disbelief.

"You have this Alchemy thing and we have magic. Is it really that surprising?"

I had to admit Natsu did bring up a decent point there. These Atlantis people can't even do alchemy. Instead they have advanced technology.

"Natsu can we just go back now?" Lucy said from nearby.

"Sure thing Lushe!"

"IT'S LUCY!"


	6. Final Chapter

Chapter Four

I let my feet and my memory guide me back to my quarters. We were put in the same room as the guild mages Erza and Lucy. Anna and I chose from the beds that were left over, so from right to left it was Erza, then Anna, then Lucy, then me. I was tired and too much happened today, so I was sure I was going to wake up soon, all uncomfortable in the military barracks where the Colonel would yell at me for oversleeping, that a proper state anything would actually wake up on time. I collapsed onto the covers of the bed I picked. There were still spare beds, I noticed. At least three of them, but without covers or sheets. I stared at the ceiling. No more midnight snack expeditions. None at all. I close my eyes and drift off, not caring if I changed into nightclothes or not.

I opened my eyes to a bright white space, as far as the eye could see. Getting an odd sense of familiarity, fear pricked at me. I had a feeling I didn't want to turn around. I turned. There sat Truth, smiling at me. Truth snickered, which turned into full out laughing. Truth is God, right? He's got powers to invade dreams, probably.

"Ha ha ha. You can't trick me. You're a figment of my imagination, a dream. Nothing more nothing less." I crossed my arms.

"If that is what you think, young Al – che – mist, then feel free to feel and think that way. I threw you in here because there is something crucial to you in here. A battle will come, Alc –he - mist. Be ready."

"Wait, what? Battle? **_So you threw me in here on purpose? _**What about the others?"

"Oh, yes, what about them indeed?"

"Did you throw them in here too?"

"No, they all found their way here, one way or another." Truth laughed. "Goodbye arrogant alchemist. If you find the way out, I'll reward you." And with that, Truth disappeared.

"Wait! What about Edward? And Alphonse? Truth!" I yelled into empty air. No reply. Something sharp jabbed my side.

"Are you going to sleep forever?" My sister bent over me. I was startled, and sat up immediately, smashing my forehead against her nose. Anna's hands flew to her nose, and came away bloody.

"Fine. Okay, smash me in the nose for trying to wake you up for ten minutes. Breakfast is being served if you want to eat. Get there before it's gone, will you?" She said coldly, and glared at me and left before I could apologize. Oops. I looked around, and realized I was still in Atlantis.

"Sorry!" I yelled after her. She probably didn't hear me. I remembered what she said, and got up, grabbing my coat on my way out. That dream had left me chilled, and as I shoved my arms into my jacket and left the room, it started to fade, with the exception of these words; **_A Battle Will Come, Alchemist. Be Ready. _**

Problem was though – As I sat eating breakfast – was that I didn't know what the hell to be ready for. I just finished half of it when Ciel of all people sat down across from me. I looked around, and sure enough, his butler wasn't too far off.

"So, what's with that armour? Can't you take that off?" He said, pointing to my hand, the steel glinting off the lights overhead.

"Not exactly," I said, shrugging my jacket down to reveal the shoulder joint, where my Automail connects to my body. "It's called Automail, it's a full – steel prosthetic. I uh, lost my arm in a train accident. And my leg."

"Right."

"What about your eye, then?"

"Fire." Wow. Talkative.

"So what are you then, a noble?" This guy's butler edged closer when I mentioned the eye, and he's even closer now, any closer and he might as well sit down.

"I'm an Earl, Earl Phantomhive. This is my butler, Sebastian." He gestured to him and looked back to me, and continued to eat. He looked slightly unhappy. _Well, if he's an Earl, He's probably used to getting served at some fancy table. Also, if a boy his age is Earl that must mean his parents are either dead or unable to rule the household. Huh. _I looked down at my food, and made an effort to not disgust this kid and make a fool of myself. The next five minutes were silent, until Alois sat down and grinned. He opened his mouth, and the arguments began.

"Having fun babysitting?" Edward came by, and I barely recognized him. He was wearing the Atlantis uniform, and his hair was back in a ponytail. Dressed in a black shirt like John's instead of a jacket, he sat down and returned the glares that were shot at him. After they looked away, he turned to me.

"You would not believe how comfy these actually are, and besides," he told me as I cock an eyebrow at him. "My usual clothes were quite dirty, so I washed them, and they're hanging to dry in my room." Ah. Well that explains that. I might just change into those myself, after breakfast.

And that's just what I did. I looked everywhere, and in a small closet, there were several sizes, so tried a few things on, and found my size. Breakfast had been awkward silence, so I took the energy bar and left early. So I came back here to get some comfy clothes on. Which they were, by the way, but I didn't like the female jackets, so I kept one on, and ran to the boys dorm and knocked.

"Come in!" I heard Gray's voice. So I did, and waved, ignoring that he probably wasn't wearing anything under those sheets. I looked in the boy's closet, and sure enough, shirts. I grabbed one that looked about my size, and left to go put it on.

I looked at myself in the mirror, admiring the way it all fit. After going back to the boy's room and grabbing a pair of pants with like, 10 pockets, I decided to leave the shirt tucked into my pants. It looked good, and I felt like a million bucks. Well, I felt comfier for sure. Today I decided to leave my hair downWalking out the door I ran into Anna again, and she looked at me, startled.

"Oh, hey sis! I uh, didn't see you there. Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. Mustang got on my nerves about you sleeping in again and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

"Oh hey that's cool, I'll chew him out somehow without getting court martialed later. So, how's your nose?"

"Good, well, it's been better, I guess." She grinned at me. " Although, I am wondering why you're wearing the boys uniform instead of the girls, but it does look good on you." She added hastily. I laughed a little. I stepped out into the hallway.

"It's more comfy, and fits a little better, I guess." I looked up to the ceiling, then down the hall to my right, then to my left.

"Best go see what It wants, yeah?"

""it"?" Anna asked me.

"The Colonel? Anyways, just let me grab something first." I said. I Turned back into my room and grabbed the energy bar from my coat, where I had put it when I left breakfast. Tucking it into one of the many pockets on my pants, I ran right back out.

Turning down hallways to the control tower as they called it, I was running up the stairs when Ed showed up, out of breath. Late today it seems.

"So this really isn't a dream, huh?" he said. I nodded an agreement.

"Let's go see what he wants now." And I led the way to the room where we introduced ourselves, which is called the Conference Room. Upon first walking in, I noticed a computer behind Dr. Weir that I didn't notice before for some reason. John and his team were dressed in full gear, sitting on the left side, Al and mustang on the right side.

"Emily! I swear you sleep so late! A proper State Official would at least be up on time!" Colonel Mustang scolded me again. Muttering an apology, I sat beside Al, putting a seats distance between Mustang and me. Ed was forced to sit beside him and squirmed every now and then. I laughed on the inside.

"Now that you're all here," Elizabeth began, "I'd like you four to fill me in on what this business is with the immortals we encountered on that planet." I looked to Mustang, Ed, Al, and Anna in turn. I nudged Al, who nudged Mustang. He cleared his throat….

**_A.N::/:: _**

**_THIS IS WHERE YOU GUYS COME IN! SEND ME PARTS OF THE STORY AND ILL PICK THE BEST ONE! PLEASE SEND ALL STORIES TO SO I CAN REVIEW THEM FIRST! IF YOU ARE UNSURE ABOUT THE GUIDELINES, IT WILL BE THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	7. RULES

**MAP: DOGS OF THE MILITARY, MEET MAGE, BUTLER AND ATLANTIS**

HIYA EVERYONE! The Sapphire Alchemist here!

As I am aware that some of you may not have wanted the story to go this way, I've prepared a back up! If I get no new parts in, I will write one myself from MY character, Emily's point of view. Now, here are a few rules and guidelines to writing for this story:

You can write from any characters point of view that I have included in the story

Please keep it within the reasonable boundaries of the storyline, no supper weeb stuff either, plz

I will be checking my email, and as soon as I get one in, I will review as soon as I can. At the time of posting this, my exams are ongoing, and I would greatly appreciate the allowance of time for exam study.

Don't sexualize the characters.

If you want to check with any ships for my characters, Annabella Kane and Emily Kane, please check with me first. Thanks!

You may include one of your OC's, but ONLY AFTER a team from an alternate universe has been eliminated.

Keep in mind, the phrase Truth told my character, **_A battle will come alchemist, be ready _**as this will still be important.

For the next setting, I want Ciel's group gone and Elric's team and the Fairy Tail gang to end up in Magnolia. Atlantis leaves. This is when you can incorporate your OC's

PLEASE NOTE THAT THE FAIRY TAIL ARC IS BEFORE THE SEVEN YEAR GAP, WHEN FAIRYTAIL IS STILL AT IT'S HEIGHT! PLEASE WRITE ANY PART ACCORDINGLY!

If you want another series in this story, ask first.

Make it fun

Make it appropriate

Make it reasonable

Make it believable

Make it work!

That is all for now, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please email me or send me a PM.

Please review as well. Thank you so much!

The Sapphire Alchemist


End file.
